The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Datacenters provide bulk data storage and computing resources such as physical machines, virtual machines, and containers. Data service providers rent the data storage and computing resources to tenants. As demand increases, packing of the data storage and computing resources also increases. For example, a server room in the datacenter may include a large number of rows of server racks.
As demand increases, the operator of the datacenter deploys additional server racks to meet the demand. While the datacenter can be built out to the highest anticipated demand, this is costly since utilization will suffer until the utilization of the server racks in the datacenter increases.